YuGiOh: Curse of the Millennium Mirror
by mewtwofangirl
Summary: When a new millenium item surfaces, it's up to Yugi and the gang to destroy it before it claims the souls of their new friends Aria and Lily. But will a certain Thief King's unclear hate for Aria get in the groups way of their mission? Warning: LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: PROLOGUE CONTAINST EXPLICIT LEMON (SEXUAL) CONTENT! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, WAIT UNTIL I POST CHAPTER 1 AND SKIP THIS! Btw, any lemon chapters after this will be labeled as such and i'll make sure they contain lemon only so anyone who doesn't like reading lemon can just skip to the main events of the story. Also, own only the ocs! **_

_**Prologue**_

_**ANCIENT EGYPT**_

"_What do you want?"_

"_What, a woman can't come to a man for her sexual needs, but a man can come to a woman?"_

"…_.Sexual needs?" The woman smirked._

"_Come now, what kind of a sensible man would turn down to an opportunity to satisfy his sexual urges?" she asked coyly. The thief snorted._

"_None, but that doesn't explain why you've come to ME of all people, Symphony. Why don't you go back to the palace and lay in the Pharaoh's bed? Are you not one of his concubines? And what of the High Priest Seto….your husband?" He snapped._

"_Because my husband is too caught up in Royal responsibilities to tend to his own needs, let alone mine. And the Pharaoh is married to my sister, therefore he would never call me to his bed. And because… I WANT you….Bakura. I NEED you." The thief shivered at the feeling of the young Dancer/Concubine's hand on his knee, slowly sliding up his leg and underneath his lower garments until it reached his now hard and throbbing member. He then growled in annoyance as she removed her hand not a moment after she had aroused him._

"_Damn you, Symphony! I thought you-" Symphony placed a finger on Bakura's lips to silence him._

"_SShh. Patience. After all, in order for us to commence with this properly, we must disrobe." She said, removing her garments and revealing her smooth tan skin and semi-large breasts. Bakura smirked as he looked her up and down, his eyes resting on her chest. Sure, he was in love with her sister, Sympathy, but one night with the younger sister to satisfy his sexual urges wouldn't hurt, would it? He held in a slight chuckle of amusement as he looked up into her sapphire blue eyes. Once, they were full of a naïve innocence. Now, they were full of lust, and told him that she wanted him inside her as much as he wanted to get inside of her. Wasting no more time, Bakura removed his garments and semi-roughly forced Symphony onto the bed._

"_I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Once I begin, I'm not going to stop until we both come." Symphony smirked._

"_I was hoping we could…have a little extra fun first." Bakura arched an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Symphony slid herself up so she was sitting up completely. Then, she gently pushed on Bakura's chest making him lay down._

"_Just relax. I'll show you exactly what I mean." When Bakura made to protest, she added, "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it." Then, she slid her body all the way down on the bed leaned down so her mouth was level with his erection. Taking his throbbing hard penis into her mouth, she began to roll her tongue around the tip, and slid her hand up and down the shaft. Bakura gasped and arched his back._

"_MMmmmmnnnnhhhh. That feels SO good." He murmured, spreading his legs so she could have better access to his genitalia. With her free hand, Symphony began to caress his testicles, making him moan and arch his back again. It took everything he had not to release into her mouth right then and there. The sucking and the swirling, the way she was touching him with her hands…the feeling was unbelievable! Smirking suddenly, he got an idea, wondering if she too would enjoy this._

"_S-stop." He managed to gasp. Symphony looked up at him, confused._

"_Am I not pleasuring you anymore?" she asked. Bakura flipped them so she was beneath him again._

"_No, it was unbelievably pleasuring. But now, it's MY turn to work with my tongue." He remarked. Symphony gasped in shock and pleasure as Bakura moved down between her legs and slid his tongue deep inside of her, twirling and thrusting it. Symphony gasped and clutched the bedsides, having three or four small orgasms throughout the entire time he did so. Satisfied with the results, he slid back up and began teasing her by rubbing the tip of his erection against the outside of her clit, chuckling when she moaned and murmured,_

"_Don't tease me, you bastard." _

"_Very well. And like I said, we are now beyond the point of no return." Symphony smirked._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, Bakura." She replied. Upon her approval, Bakura wasted no time in thrusting himself inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure. Secretly, Bakura thanked Ra that he made his home in a cave hidden in the desert, otherwise Osiris know who would have heard her. As she cried out for him to go faster and harder and screamed his name, Bakura felt compelled to oblige, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper until she cried out one last time as they released,_

"_BAKURA!" When he had pulled out of her, Symphony let out a shaky sigh._

"_That was…INCREDIBLE." She murmured hoarsely. Bakura chuckled._

"_I agree. Perhaps we could do this again some day." Symphony nodded and moved to get up, but between having the thief king collapse on her and not having the strength to move it was a lost cause._

"_Bakura?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Thank you." Bakura rolled off of her and turned to look at her._

"_For what?" Symphony rolled so her back was facing him._

"_For making me feel…appreciated again." Bakura wrapped an arm around her waist._

"_And thank you, Symphony." Symphony turned to him in confusion._

"_Why are YOU thanking ME?" she asked._

"_Because…you could have gone to someone from the palace with your sexual needs, as I'm sure you do with your emotional needs, but instead, you came to me and satisfied us both. But I must ask, why ME of all men? You could have seduced one of Seto's subordinate priests, or a palace guard, or even a humble, hard-working merchant man. You're certainly beautiful enough to. And yet, you chose a 'lowly thief' Why?" Symphony looked away from him then, as if she was ashamed._

"_Because….well….it's because I…"_

**A/N: Okay, before i get any criticism; 1: This is my first lemon and 2: It wasn't going to be a lemon to start off, but i decided to experiment and see if i could pull it off.**


	2. Chapter 2

One: The New Kids in Class

**(Bakura's PoV)**

I groaned and reached up onto my nightstand and hit the snooze button. Infernal alarm clock. Worst. Christmas present. Ever. Damn Pharaoh...thinks I can't get up on my own...

_"I got it for you because starting next month, we're going to be attending Domino High with Yugi and the others, seeing as how we now have bodies of our own."_

_"Why the hell is that?"_

_"Well..."_

Damn brats! I couldn't see why they had to tell that passer-by the pharaoh and i were their TWINS! Why couldnt they tell her we were their OLDER brothers, if we HAD to be "related"?

**(Ryou's PoV)**

I sighed as Bakura came trudging down the stairs.

"I DID tell you not to stay up that late watching that Resident Evil marathon, you know..." I mumbled. This caused my Yami to give me one of his famous death-glares. I cringed. If looks could kill...

"Shut up. It's your damn fault, anyway. If YOU hadn't told that girl that the accursed Pharaoh and I were yours and the runt's TWINS, then I wouldn't have to get up this early, in the first place." he snapped. I sighed again and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Bakura, I know you're not much of a morning person, but you don't have to take it out on me. By the way, I ought to warn you that two new students are transfering here from America. PLEASE try to be nice to them. Or ignore them if they talk to you, at the very least."

**(Bakura's PoV****)**

I glared at Ryou.

"Don't lecture me as if im a child. I'm perfectly capable of "behaving", as you so often put it. It's just a matter of if I WANT to. Just because I choose NOT to act "civilly" doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing so." I growled.

**Later, At School...**

**(Yami's PoV)**

As the two girls entered the room, I couldn't help but stiffen. The younger sister had long rose pink hair, sappire blue eyes, and pale skin. She noticed me staring at her and turned, but rather than confront me, she merely smiled, nodded, and sat in the vacant desk next to Yugi. The older sister also had pale skin, but her hair was shorter and navy blue, and her eyes were dark violet. She also nodded at me in aknowledgement and sat behind me. The only difference was, she actually spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm Lily McAlister."

"Yami." I said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, I just noticed something." I blinked.

"What?" I asked. she smiled.

"You look like the Pharaoh Atem...well, at least you look like how he's portrayed in our History text books." she said. I stiffened again. Hopefully, she wouldn't realize that it was more than that.

"Well, I get that a lot." I said. Looking down, I cought a glimpse of her Duel Monsters deck.

"You duel?" Lily looked up at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sometimes." she said.

**(Reg PoV)**

Yami smirked.

"You interested in dueling after school?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"Sure. It'd give me a chance to break in my new duel disk." she said. A voice on the other side of her scoffed.

"Please. You'd be wasting your time. He'd duel circles all over you. You're weak." Lily smirked at the former thief king.

"Bakura, right? Well if you think you're so tough, how about you and me duel NOW, before class. Then we'll see who's weak." she said.

"Challenge accepted."

**A/N: First day and already on edge! In the next chapter, Bakura and Lily are gonna duel it out! So, who do you think is going to win?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Btw, some of Lily's monsters are going to be OCs; and some of her spell/trap cards are also going to be originals. And an FYI on others (ex: Mystical Elf) even if it has no useful efect, or no effect at all, i'm going to tweak that for the fic. And those of you who've played Duelists of the Roses for PS2 may know the effect of the card i gave as an example already. Btw, i don't remember all of Bakura's cards, so i'm going to kind of make it up as i go along, and some of his monsters and spells/traps may be original cards too. And before i forget, i appologize if some card effect numbers are off. (gives +300 atk & def, when it's supposed to give 500, or whatever.) Okay, on to the fic!**

Two: Bakura VS Lily; First Duel of the New Semester

"Ladies first." Lily glared at the sneering ex-thief and drew a card.

"Fine. I play a card in face down defense mode and lay put a card in face down possition in the spell/trap card zone. Your move." she said. Bakura smirked sadistically and drew.

"I play Jester Lord in attack mode, and end my turn." Lily arched an eyebrow.

{_But due to his effect, since he has no spell or trap cards and i only have one, his Jester only has 1000 attack points. What does he think just because I'm one of the new girls that i'd play some ammature monster with like, 300 attack and defense or something? What does this arrogant jerk take me for?_}

"Alright, i draw. ...I sacrifice the monster i put into defense mode to summon another monster, then i place 2 cards face down in the spell and trap cards." Bakura smirked.

"You realize that you just put my Jester Lord up to 3000 attack and defense points, do you not?" Lily smirked back.

"I'm not worried. Go!" she said. Bakura scowled and drew a card.

"I'll place one card face down in the spell & trap card zone and end my turn." he growled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I place one card face down in defense mode. Then, I'll play the spell card Fairy's Horn; increasing the attack and defense of one of my monsters by 300. Your move, Bakura."

"I activate the card Dark Sanctuary."

"That's what YOU think. I discard a card to activate my trap card, Magic Jammer. I was already warned about your card's effect, and i'm not about to fall victim to it." Bakura glared furiously at the girl before placing one card face down.

"I end." he snapped. Joey, who was one of many watching on the sidelines, elbowed Yugi and smirked.

"Looks like Bakura's getting a little peeved." he murmured. Yugi stifled a laugh.

"No kidding. I guess he underestimated her." he replied just as quietly.

"Alright, Bakura, i place one card face down and i end." Bakura smirked

"And after i draw...I'll attack. Your face down monster on the right."

"...But not before i activate my trap card, Mirror Wall. It reduces your monster's attack points by half. Your Jester Lord gets knocked down to 2500 attack and defense before he can proceed." Bakura was shocked, but remained stone faced as his Jester Lord proceeded to attack her card; which he now knew was a Mystical Elf. And once she was flipped face up, her attack and defense points went up by 800 points, (along with her other monster's) which meant HE took 300 points of LP damage.

"...I'll end." Lily smirked.

"What's wrong? Can't take the fact that you're getting owned by a girl?" she remarked, drawing a card.

"..."

"Alright, i flip my face down Dark Witch into face up attack mode, then i equip her with Silver Bow and Arrow and Cyber Sheild, making her attack and defense points 2800 and 2900. Now, I'll attack your Jester Lord." Bakura winced. Another 300 points of damage AND he had no monster. Lily smirked and switched her Mystical Elf into attack mode.

"I also equip my Mystical Elf with the Elf's Light magic card and attack you directly." Bakura smirked.

"Or so you think. I play acid trap hole."

"...and i counter it with magic jammer." As he observed the duel, Ryou thought he'd never seen Bakura angrier than he was at this moment as he took 1600 more points of damage.

"And since it's still my turn, and i now have a vacant Spell zone, i play Celestial Judgement, which means, you take another 3000 points of damage." Oh yeah. Bakura was PISSED.

"I play the spell card Just Desserts, reducing your life points by 2000 points. I end." Okay, make that pissed AND desperate.

"I attack you directly with Dark Witch, reducing your lifepoints to zero. So, still think i'm a weak little girl with no game?" Lily said, smirking triumphantly. Bakura merely murmured something under his breath angrilly and walked away.

"Wow. You sure know how to run that deck of yours." Lily smiled.

"Thanks. You're Yugi, right? Yami's brother?" Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. So how long have you been dueling?" he asked. Lily thought a moment.

"Well, only since last year. So it's not like i would enter a tournament right off or anything." she replied. At the sound of the classroom door slamming, she looked up.

"Maybe...I should go talk to Bakura. He seems pretty mad." Yugi shook his head.

"Which is probably why you SHOULDN'T go. He gets kinda reckless when he's mad." His warning went unheard, however, because Lily was already running down the hall in attempt to catch up with Bakura.


End file.
